Talk:Tom Meents
Does Tom still spike his helmet? I used to replicate that at home, which was not popular btw. I like how he gives them away at some of the shows. Its a unique way to interact with the fans.CowboyGeneral (talk) 22:12, December 3, 2019 (UTC) I believe he stopped spiking them after they started using custom fit type gear. He did have cheap helmets to give away, but he stopped doing that too. Shame he no longer gives them away, I tried for years to get one with no luck. You ever get anything from a driver cowboy? --Mythman96 (talk) 06:03, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. I wish that I could've gotten Dennis Anderson's Racing Trophy from Ford Field in March of 2013. I was able to get his autograph though. He let me come to the front of the line because of my leg & feet issues, despite the jerks at Ford Field giving us a hard time. That was the best Monster Truck moment for me. Shame he broke before even starting his freestyle, but Ryan won, so it was alright. Never meet Tom yet, but I really want to. He seems like a really cool guy off of the track. I remember always thinking that Goldberg was the "bad guy" when I was little, like 2 or 3. Tom used to be a bit of a jerk on track, but then again, so were a lot of other drivers too. I hope he brings back Team Meents one day.CowboyGeneral (talk) 15:49, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Tom is one of the nicest guys in all of monster trucks. Seen him may times and he always remembers me and my dad. I have quite the collection of stuff from drivers. I have three arena plaques, (two freestyle and one wheelie) from Randy Brown, Pablo Huffaker and Lindsey Read. I also have an unused lucas oil crusader flag (Linsey couldn't get one from the truck), a pair of max-d spikes (one from morgan and one from jared) and a shirt from Zane Rettew (because I am his "super fan"). My favorite piece is my ice Dalmatian tag, I got the one from Gauthier's truck after the first high jump comp, she actually came to my seat to give it to me. During her winners interview when she said she sees all the signs, all her Dalmatian nation, she referring to mine. Keep in mind I am 23 and have been at this for 16 years. --Mythman96 (talk) 17:32, December 10, 2019 (UTC) I believe I have a flag from one of the digger trucks (Don't quote me on that). I also have a rear left corner of the grave digger fiber glass, with the USHRA logo, that I got back in 2015 at the World Finals. While getting it signed by Colton Eichelberger, he pointed out that he remembered that specific piece, and said that it came from that famous freestyle he did where he pulled off the backflip in the arena. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGQxtDTmOM0 ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 19:01, December 10, 2019 (UTC)